The invention relates generally to light concentrating systems, and more particularly to light concentrating systems for aligning light concentrator(s) or photovoltaic cell(s) with a light source.
Light concentrating systems exist today for generating electricity and/or thermal energy. Some known systems include an array of light concentrators in which each light concentrator focuses light onto a corresponding focal region where a photovoltaic (PV) cell and/or an element for absorbing thermal energy is located. A light concentrator's efficiency for converting light energy into electrical or thermal energy is significantly based upon how well the light concentrator is aligned with incident light. For example, in some light concentrators, if the angle of incidence of the light rays onto the PV cell is greater than about 0.5-1.0°, the energy conversion efficiency and energy output of the light concentrator reduces exponentially.
However, it may be cost prohibitive to manufacture an alignment device for each light concentrator in the light concentrating system. To reduce the costs, manufacturers have attempted to move several light concentrators at once to align the light concentrators with the light source. In such light concentrating systems that move several light concentrators at once, several challenges may arise that make it more difficult to ensure that all of the light concentrators are properly aligned with the light source.
One challenge is the cost of manufacturing components of the light concentrating systems. Any variations or errors in the manufacturing or design processes of a light concentrating system may lead to the light concentrators being initially misaligned. For example, a light concentrator may be mounted to a holder, which may be mounted onto another structural component that, in turn, is mounted to a support or base. If any of the above elements are misaligned or have substantial manufacturing variances, the light concentrator may not be properly aligned upon installation. Furthermore, different light concentrators may have different orientations with respect to each other (i.e., the light concentrators are not misaligned in the same manner).
Other challenges may occur after the light concentrating systems have been manufactured. For example, systems may experience heavy winds that permanently or temporarily move the light concentrators or deform the structural supports that hold the light concentrators. Likewise, temperature variation throughout the life of the system may cause mechanical elements of the system and light concentrators to expand and contract leading to temporal and/or permanent warping of the mechanical elements. Furthermore, light concentrating systems are often manufactured to be lightweight and wind-resistant or aerodynamic, which, consequently, may lead to the use of mechanical elements that are susceptible to bending. The weight of the light concentrators or other components may cause these mechanical elements to bend or flex during normal course of operation.
In one proposed light concentrating system, a solar energy panel has multiple power generating modules on a flat structural grid that is supported on a post. The panel may move the structural grid about two axes. Each module includes a multitude of lenses and photovoltaic cells that are combined in a common housing. The common housing holds all of the lenses aligned together. Two secondary servomechanisms are mounted in or on the common housing and are capable of moving the common housing about corresponding axes.
However, the above proposed system may have limited abilities in aligning the modules. For example, the flat structural grid may be vulnerable to wind damage or deformation. Also, if one photovoltaic cell or lens in the common housing is defective or becomes damaged, it may be necessary to replace the assembled lenses or the entire housing. Furthermore, the proposed secondary servomechanisms are limited to assembled lenses held in a common housing. The secondary servomechanisms are not applied to individual light concentrators or PV cells.
Thus, there is a need for light concentrating systems, methods, and apparatuses that facilitate aligning a light concentrator(s) or a PV cell(s) with a light source to generate electrical and/or thermal energy. There is also a need for a light concentrating systems, methods, and apparatuses that may reduce the costs of manufacturing by allowing some tolerances in the design and manufacturing of different components. There is also a need for light concentrating systems, methods, and apparatuses that can reduce an amount of time and a skill level required to install, calibrate, and initially orient the light concentrators. Also, there is a need for light concentrating systems, methods, and apparatuses that are capable of aligning a single light concentrator or aligning a single PV cell with a light source.